


You Look So Lost Part 2

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: The Reader befriends Credence.





	You Look So Lost Part 2

At 9pm sharp, you heard a quiet knock on your door. You opened it to see Credence standing there shyly. You grabbed his arm, bringing him into your living room. "Well, come in, the kettle's just boiled", you said. There was a plate of cakes on the table. "Help yourself", you told Credence, to which he happily obliged. After you had finished the tea and cakes, Credence looked at you. "So, what was it you wanted to show me?" You took a deep breath, removing your wand from your coat pocket. "Is that real?", Credence gasped. In answer, you smashed the teapot on the ground. "Reparo", you said, and once again, the teapot was as good as new.


End file.
